You run and I wait
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: "I can't promise I won't run away again but I promise to come back, always." "And I promise that when you run I'll still be here, ready for you. There is nothing that is going to stop me from loving you Natasha. Not even you."
Nat looked over at Clint and Tony who were talking about boasting Clint's explosive arrows through Nat personally felt that they had enough fire power as it was, if they need more, well they had Tony and Thor for that. Bruce was sitting in the corner, reading through the notes Fury had sent them for the mission, Nat would better her Widow bites that he was the only one to do so and that Nick would leave out some key stuff anyway. Peter, Wanda, Vision and Sam were all sitting together playing Bullshit, which, surprisingly Sam sucked at but Peter didn't, through Nat had a sneaking suspicion Sam was going easy on the kid. Thor was gulfing down Pop tarts like they were going out of fashion, thanks to Fury's no food during briefings and de-briefings rule, which they all broke, but Thor really, really tried to not to but he was a growing demigod and come on Pop tarts are amazing.

Nat turned her gaze over to Steve only to look away again as she made eye contact with him. Steven Grant Rogers. Captain America. Cap. Steve. They have a unique relationship the two of them, it started when they meet, grew as they shut down shield, took a bit of a battering when she had her crush on Bruce, but training Vision, Wanda, Sam and Rhodes (who was on a mission with Scott and Bucky) had strengthened it again. Over the last five years they have dated, on and off, something always scaring Nat off and Steve always chasing after her. Every time they broke up Nat would seek refuge with Clint who would just shake his head knowing Steve would win her back, he always did. They couldn't stay away from each other if they tried, and boy do they both know that from personal experience.

They had just broken up about two months ago and this time Steve was taking his time, waiting before he approached her again. He knew he would win her over, Laura had this theory they were soul mates just as she and Clint, Tony and Pepper, and Thor and Jane were, Steve, well, Steve just had faith she was the right partner. He would always have a place in his heart for Peggy. She was the first girl he ever loved but Nat held the rest, she had since, well, he wasn't sure since when, he was already in deep by the time he had realised, but he suspected sometime around Ultron. He knew that Nat loved him, though he was the only one of them to ever vocalise it, he knew that what she felt for Bruce wasn't nothing compared to what she felt for him. Bruce wished him luck with Nat when he eventually returned, 15 months after Ultron, telling him that both he and Nat got lost in the thought of each other more than anything.

Steve keep his eyes on her, thinking as she stubbornly refused to meet his gaze, until Fury walking in and he snapped to attention, as did Nat, while everyone else took a few minutes before realising Fury was in the room.

"Ok so I have some Intel on a Hydra member but I need someone undercover to get some more information," Nick started slowly, making sure not to look at Steve, Clint, Tony, Thor or Bruce but instead kept his eye on Nat who nodded straight away.

"Of course I'm up for anything spy related," she said softly, knowing she was going to have to seduce someone. The moment the words came out of her mouth Bruce, Thor, Clint and Tony kicked up at storm, while Steve sat there, jaw clenched. Nat knew if he could, he would be punching something by now.

"No," Steve stated once the others had quieted down. "We all agreed when the Avengers was formed that Nat was not going to do missions like this again."

"She won't have to sleep with him Captain, I just need to swap his card to his room so she can get in there."

"But-"

"Look I've got this boys. Basic flirting, get him to take me to his room so it's less suspicious, get him to get us a drink in the room, spike the drink and with one sip his down for the count. If he doesn't want a drink then I stab him in the neck with the needle them he's out and both ways he's out for the count and going to wake up with a very sore head and with no memory of what happened."

Steve, Clint, Tony, Thor and Bruce looked at each other, ignoring the newer members for the moment.

"And the only other person who can is Wanda and there is no way on Earth I'm going to allow her to be sent on a mission like this."

"You still shouldn't be going on this," Steve protested.

"It's my life, my choice thanks _Captain_ ," she said icily.

"Rogers, Wilson, Wanda I want you to be in the room with her, Barton I know you retired but I want you, Parker and Vision on the roofs. Now here's what I know so far."

Fury listed out everything they knew and what they were hoping to gain from the Intel Nat was retrieving, plan for the Hydra bases that had escaped them and the two bases being built.

Steve was eager to leave, in fact he was the first one out of the door as soon as the meeting was over. Sam, Tony and Clint shot out of their seats to follow him but with Steve's enhancements he was well and truly gone by the time they had reached the ground floor.

"Do we go after him?" Sam asked, looking around for his friend.

"No," Tony shook his head. "The Cap isn't going to want to talk to anyone about this. If there's one thing he hates it's our pasts being used against us."

"I noticed that."

"You should have seen him the time Fury wanted Tony and Nat out together, Tony as the playboy and Nat as his arm candy who was then to seduce the target. He lost it completely. He felt it wasn't far for us to be asked to back track, relieve painfully experiences. He said we relieved them enough in our sleep that we didn't need to do it again when we were awake. Fury relented and we made our pack to one another, never again to take up missions that we don't have to if it's something to do with our painful past memories," Clint sighed. "We know each other well enough to know each other's triggers and Fury has just hit Steve's. Steve can't stand it when any female had to do this but he understands that this is what they sign up for and they know what they are getting in but Nat's different."

"Nat never had a choice," Clint added on softly. "It's why none of us are ever asked to do something that might trigger something unless there is no choice which is why Nat agreed. Fury wouldn't ask her if he didn't need to, hell Hill never would have let him if there wasn't a need for it."

Sam frowned. "But Steve knows that."

"He does," Clint agreed, "but Steve thinks with his heart more than his head and we know how logical and precise the Cap is so you can imagine what happens when his emotions come into play."

Sam nodded in agreement then. He had never known a man who was so was such a brilliant tactician but could be so ruled by his heart, his sense of right and wrong.

The others joined them then and everyone made their way to the tower in silence, the new avengers glancing at the other avengers in worry. They had seen Steve get upset before about a mission he felt was unfair but they had never seen him take off straight after before, he was normally the first person in the room and the last to leave it.

Nat noticed Wanda take off to Steve's room to see if he was in. Wanda had developed a strong bond with Steve and Clint almost straight away and she knew Wanda worried about them, well she worried about everyone but the two of them more than anyone else. They had taken her under their wing and treated her like a little sister, making sure she was safe and Wanda loved them for it. Nat knew however Steve wasn't going to be in his rooms, he wasn't even in the tower. He would be in either two spots but she wasn't willing to seek him out to have an argument with him because she knew that's what would happen and she didn't have the strength in her for an argument with Steve tonight.

She made her way to her room, which happened to be on the same floor as Steve's room. She didn't know if Stark had planned that on purpose but seeing the detail he put in all the rooms in the tower it wouldn't surprise her. She quietly let herself into her room and started prepping for the mission tomorrow. She was to go in, seduce one Gregory Abbot, go back to his room, drug him, get the information and get out. Simple. And because she knew that with her back up there she wouldn't have any triggers to worry about.

Steve had to admit to himself, while he hated Nat doing this sort of mission it was always heart stopping to see Nat dressed up. She wore a beautiful dark blue strapless dress with a tear drop diamond necklace and matching earrings. She wore her hair up in a simple but elegant do with simple makeup, she had a diamond bracelet and a black clutch, in which she held her phone and lipstick, which was actually the sleeping drug she was going to give the target and Steve would bet good money to say she had at least five weapons on her.

Nat had to admit that Steve dressed up in a tux always made her heart skip a few beats, Sam looked handsome beside him, and Wanda was stunning in a purple long sleeved dress but Steve was the one that caught her eye, he would catch her eye in any crowd she knew.

With a small smile at Steve and Sam and a quick hug to reassure Wanda they all headed off in their own car to erase suspicion they knew each other. She knew that with the masks they were all wearing (after dumping everything on the internet any covert mission the avengers went on they wore a mask like Nat did when she pretended to be the senator).

Steve kept a close eye on Nat as she entered the room. He had arrived ten minutes before her and Sam arriving four minutes after him. He watched her seamlessly interact with people, laughing and smiling as she made her way over to Gregory who had noticed Nat as soon as she had walked in the room. Steve looked away as she started to flirt as his jealousy flared to life. He knew that they were broken up but that didn't help. Eventually he got his jealousy under control and he moved a bit closer to the stairs and started talking to a few older man, though not as old as him of course. He was in the perfect spot to see Nat make her way up to the room with Gregory.

Ten. Eleven. Twelve minutes and still nothing from Nat. Steve was tempted to pull out his ear piece out to make sure it was working but he knew Tony would never give time equipment that was faulty.

"Ok he's out and I'm in the system but he's got a lot more information then I expected. I need that second usb."

Steve looked over at Sam and nodded to let him know he was on his way up to Nat.

"Where are you?" Steve asked once he was clear of everyone.

"Room 358, floor six."

"Copy that."

Steve made his way up slowly making sure no one was following him. He eventually made his way to the room and knocked. One hard knock followed by three soft one then two hard ones and six soft ones to let Nat know it was him. Automatically Nat opened the door and pulled him in. She held her finger to her lips as she took out his ear piece and turned it on silent.

"Nat wh-" Steve was interrupted by Nat's lips on his. Without even thinking about it Steve wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, Nat wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him harder. Steve pressed her into the wall, lost in the sensations on Nat's lips on his before they both pulled back to catch their breath.

"No matter how much I run and hide there is only and will only ever be you," she said softly.

"I know," Steve smiled. "It's the same for me."

Nat smiled. "I know. Look you know that this, us, makes me run scared. I'm afraid of hurting you, of loving you, of you hurting me, of you loving me but I'm trying hard Steve," she said tenderly, reaching out to cup his cheek and he lent into her hand. "I can't promise I won't run away again but I promise to come back, always."

"And I promise that when you run I'll still be here, ready for you. There is nothing that is going to stop me from loving you Natasha. Not even you."

Nat kissed him again, gentler this time before breaking away and putting her forehead on his.

"I'm guessing you don't actually need that second USB."

"I do but I had nicked it off you earlier, I just needed an excuse for you to come up here the others wouldn't question."

"I doubt anyone could doubt either of us."

"No but I like to have my bases covered." Nat gave him a quick peck before unwrapping her legs from his waist and he gently put her down and they both walked over to the laptop and Steve watched Nat do her thing. He knew that they didn't have the larger USB on them today, Fury wasn't going to risk it so they had to use the regular stuff, much to Tony's displeasure. It didn't surprise him at all that Nat had stolen the back up from him and he hadn't even noticed. She was always pick pocketing everyone in the tower, only to place their stuff on the counter in the kitchen later, she liked to practice, she claimed when asked and they all let it go, no one wanting to get into a fight with the spy, not that anyone overly cared.

Soon enough everything was finished and Steve left the room first, after moving the man to the bed and Nat had poured a little bit of her drink on his shirt then placing the glass in his hand and emptying the drugged one.

They all left as soon as they could and went straight to Fury to be debriefed which luckily hadn't taken long before returning to the tower. Nat went straight in for a shower, wanting to get her makeup off and her pyjamas which was a pair of short pants and one of Steve's tops on. After getting dressed she walked over to Steve's room and walked in. It was dark already and she crawled in Steve's bed and nestled up to him and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm guessing this means we're back together," Steve laughed as Nat lightly punched him making him laugh softly. It was a massive step Nat took tonight, being the one to reach out but he knew to keep it light so she wouldn't freak out.

"Jerk," she smirked into his chest.

"Love you Nat."

"I know. Love you too," Nat froze then but Steve just tilted her head up and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Of that I have no doubt now got to sleep, you know they are gonna be hounding us for questions in the morning."

"Let them, they know better than to try to wake me up."

"Love you Nat," With one last kiss they drifted off to sleep.

 _ **I don't own marvel or its characters (otherwise Nat would have been with Steve in age of ultron)**_


End file.
